


Into the Garden

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: Day 24: I think? Haha today's prompt was Tickling!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Into the Garden

"Mommy! Mommy!" Anders shouted running downstairs and into the garden. Evelyn stood, turning to her son and laughed as he barreled into her. As she fell over, Anders tried hiding behind her. 

"Daddy's evil and he's the Tickle King!" He announced. Evie laughed as Draco came running into the garden. He made a growling sound in the back of his throat and she laughed harder. Anders looked offended. 

"No mommy! You have to protect me!" He demanded shaking her arm. Evie stood and then picked Anders up and ran down the little grassy knoll with her husband chasing them. She hid them behind a tree and crouched down. Anders was gigging and holding his hand over his mouth while they heard Draco stepping on branches and making growling sounds. Anders untangled himself and ran off back towards the front garden just as Draco came around the tree and grabbed Evie's arm. She gasped in surprise and laughed, trying to get her arm back. 

"Oh, no Anders keep running, he's got me", she called with a laugh. Draco kissed her head and then took off after their son. 

"Mommy help!" Anders shouted happily as he hid in the bush. Draco looked around dramatically and then Evie was following him. Evelyn crouched down into the Bush and covered his mouth. 

"It's mommy...also..i didn't get to tell you, I'm the Tickle Queen!" She said loudly with an "evil" sounding laugh. Draco laufhed hearing his wife and crawled in to the bush next to them. He began tickling them both, relishing in the sound of their laughter. For a moment, Draco paused looking at the care free smile on his wife's face, her eyes alight with mischief. Draco had been worried for a long time after the war if Evie would still love him and want to be with him. And yet, here she was-married to him, had a son with him and loved him. 


End file.
